gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Irisch was los
|Nächste= }} Irisch was los ist die vierte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Rory, Brittanys Austauschschüler aus Irland, ist neu an der McKinley und Brittany denkt, dass er ein Kobold ist und da sie ihm angeblich ihren Goldschatz zeigen will, wenn ihr drei Wünsche erfüllt, erhält er diese Fassade aufrecht. Mercedes will Santana überzeugen in Shelbys Glee Club einzutreten, diese möchte aber nur, wenn Brittany beitritt. Nachdem er dafür gesorgt hat, dass das Schulmusical von "West Side Story" doch noch aufgeführt werden darf, bewirbt Burt sich sozusagen als Sues Gegner bei den Kongresswahlen. Quinn möchte das Sorgerecht von Beth zurück, doch Puck hat etwas dagegen, da er Gefühle für Shelby entwickelt hat. Am Ende der Episode treten Santana und Brittany schließlich Shelbys Glee Club bei, der "The Troubletones" getauft wird, dafür aber bewirbt sich Rory, auf den Vorschlag von Finn hin, für die New Directions. Handlung Rory Flanagan, der neue Austauschschüler aus Irland, überrascht Brittany an ihrem Schließfach. Finn beobachtet die beiden und bemerkt, dass Brittany denkt, dass Rory ein thumb|Brittany und RoryKobold ist, nur weil er aus Irland stammt und Rory dieses Spiel sogar mitspielt, da Brittany ihm ihren Goldschatz zeigen will, wenn er ihr drei Wünsche erfüllt. Als Brittany geht, wird Rory von einem Hockeyspieler gegen die Schließfächer gestoßen. Puck und Quinn wollen Beth zurückhaben, weshalb sie Shelby aufsuchen und ihr Augencreme schenken. Quinn meint sie würde müde aussehen und warum sie nicht mal den beiden erlaubt auf Beth aufzupassen. Shelby willigt ein. Sue spricht in ihrer Sendung "Sue's Corner" darüber, wie viel Geld Schul-Musicals kosten würden. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass man dieses Geld für bessere Dinge verwenden könnte, und ruft die Zuschauer dazu auf, gegen das Musical zu demonstrieren. Rektor Figgins, welcher von Telefon Anrufen bombardiert wird, bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als das Musical abzusagen, worüber Will natürlich alles andere als begeistert ist, aber Figgins sieht die einzige Alternative, dass Will selbst die Kosten für das Schulmusical übernimmt. Mercedes spricht derweil Santana auf dem Flur an und schwärmt von Shelbys Glee Club vor. Sie ist froh, dass sie nun alle Solos bekommt und Shelby ihre Stimme fördert. Sie macht Santana den Vorschlag ebenfalls zu wechseln, weil sie ebenfalls kaum Solos bei den New Directions bekommen hat und ihre Stimmen gut zusammen passen. Santana meint, sie würde wechseln, doch das sie das nicht ohne Brittany machen möchte. Finn hat die beiden dabei beobachtet. Bei den nächsten Glee Proben beginnt Tina zu weinen, weil ihr Mercedes bei den New Directions sehr fehlt. Blaine und Finn geraten in einen kleinen Konflikt, wie sie mit den Verlust eines Mitglieds umzugehen haben. verkündet schließlich, dass die New Directions Programmhefte verkaufen müssen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass "West Side Story" aufgeführt wird, [[Kurt] erklärt sich bereit, dies zu übernehmen. Nach der Probe ist Finn auf dem Weg zu einem Klassenraum, wo er auf Rory trifft, der gerade aus einer Packung Lucky Charms, alles außer die Marshmallows aussortiert, da Brittany sich gewunschen hat, dass in diesem Lucky Charthumb|left|"Bein' Green"ms nur Marshmallows sind. Rory ist ein großer Fan von Finn, weil er den Nationals Auftritt der New Directions auf Youtube gesehen hat. Finn nimmt das Angebot von Rory, ob sie Freunde sein wollen, an und bittet ihn, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, falls Brittany vorhat die New Directions zu verlassen, da Rory während seinem Austauschjahr bei ihr wohnt. Puck und Quinn sind zum Babysitten bei Shelby, damit sie joggen gehen kann. Als diese die Wohnung verlässt, versteckt Quinn Dinge in ihrer Wohnung, damit Shelby für das Jugendamt als schlechte Mutter dasteht und sie Beth zurück bekommt. Puck ist nicht besonders begeistert von dieser Idee. Als Burt von Kurt hört, dass das Geld für das Musical gestrichen wurde, sucht er drei der lokalen Leichenbestatter auf. Diese sind große Fans des Musicals und übernehmen die Kosten dafür. Daraufhin hat Rektor Figgins keine Einwände mehr, dass das Stück aufgeführt wird. Kurz danach legt sich Burt mit Sue an, weil er nicht will, dass diese die Wahl zum Kongressabgeordneten gewinnt. thumb|Rory bei "Bein' Green"Rory überreicht Brittany die Lucky Charms und diese wünscht sich dann von ihm, dass ihre Katze Lord Tubbington statt Kot Schokolade ausscheidet. Als Brittany geht beginnt Rory Bein' Green zu singen. Brittany und Santana haben ein "Date" im Breadstix. Die beiden halten später auch Händchen (jedoch nur unter einer Serviette). Puck erzählt Quinn von seiner Arbeit als Poolreiniger. Quinn findet aber, dass dieser Job nicht ausreicht, um genug Geld für Beth aufzubringen und verlangt von ihm, dass er sich einen neuen Job sucht. Wenig später begegnet Puck auf dem Flur Shelby die ihm von einer Bekanntschaft von ihr erzählt, der einen Poolreiniger benötigt und empfiehlt Puck sich diesen vorzustellen.thumb|left|"Last Friday Night" Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singt Blaine für die Wochenaufgabe Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) und Rachel ist von diesem Song begeistert und meint, dass dieser für die Sectionals singen sollten, Santana reagiert darauf wütend, da alles nur noch eine "Rachel und Blaine Show" zu sein scheint. Rachel meint, dass sie doch letztes Jahr bei den Sectionals auch ein Solo hatte, aber Santana erwidert, dass sie dafür auch gewonnen haben und verlässt den Raum. Santana spricht im Flur Rory an und warnt ihn davor zu denken, dass er bei Brittany eine Chance hat und dass er ihr auch einen Wusch erfüllen muss. Rory geht in Brittanys Zimmer um Schokolade in Lord Tubbingtons Katzenklo zu legen. Brittany denkt, dass er ihren Wusnch wieder erfüllt hat und die beiden essen die Schokolade. Rory erzählt ihr daraufhin, dass Santana sich gewünscht hat, dass sie auch in Shelbys Glee Club wechselt. Will überrascht Burt in seiner Werkstaat und bedankt sich noch einmal für seine Hilfe bei "West Side Story". Er spricht ihn an, dass er der perfekte Wahlgegner für die Kongresswahlen gegen Sue wäre, da wenn er selbst sich bewerben würde, es nur so wirken würde, dass er als Lehrer seinen Job verteidigen will, aber die Menschen einem Mann aus dem Volk mehr vertrauen. Burt erklärt sich schließlich dazu bereit. thumb|Puck singt einen Song, um Beth zu beruhigenPuck besucht Shelby und erzählt ihr, dass er den Job bekommen hat. Beth ist währenddessen sehr unruhig und Shelby versucht sie zu trösten, zur gleichen Zeit geht Puck in der Wohnung herum und packt all die verdächtigen Dinge ein, die Quinn in Shelbys Haus gestellt hat. Später singt Puck für Beth Waiting For A Girl Like You und sie beruhigt sich langsam. Kurz darauf erzählt Shelby Puck, dass sie sich immer wünscht, dass Beth auch jemanden anderen als sie hat, der sie ebenso liebt und Momente mit ihr teilt, wie zum Beispiel, als sie das erste Mal aufgestanden ist. Rory erzählt Finn, dass Brittany vermutlich vorhat die New Directions zu verlassen., weil er ihr erzählt hat, dass Santana sich dies von ihm gewünscht hat. Wütend geht Finn auf Brittany zu und fragt sie, ob sie eigentlich eine Idiotin ist, da sie wirklich glaubt, dass es Kobolde und den Weihnachtsmann gibt. Gleich darauf wird ihm bwusst, was er da gerade gesagt hat und er versucht sich zu entschuldigen, aber Brittany hat nun endlich ihre Entscheidung festgelegt die New Directions für Shelbys Glee Club zu verlassen: Weil sie von allen der New Directions dumm genannt wird und wenn dies Finn als deren praktischer Anführer sie auch so nennt, alles noch schlimmer ist. Sue lässt sich für ihre nächsre Ausgabe von "Sue's Corner" schminken, muss aber entsetzt feststellen, dass ihre Zeit gekürzt wurde, da ihrem Gegner für die Kongresswahlen, Burt, eine faire Chance geboten werden muss und er genauso viel Zeit haben darf, wie Sue bisher gehabt hatte. Brittany, Mercedes und Santana gehen in den Proberaum von Shelbys Glee Club, in welchem diese schon mit thumb|left|erster Song der TroubletonesSugar wartet. Sugar ist begeistert, dass sie nun weitere Backgroundsänger bekommt, aber Santana macht ihr gleich klar, dass sie, Brittany und Mercedes immer die Solos übernehmen werden. Schließlich lassen sie aber die Streitereien ruhen und beschließen den Club "The Troubletones" zu nennen. Danach singen sie Candyman. Neben Shelby schauen sich auch Finn und Will die Performance an. Shelby ist begeistert und Will und Finn wird bewusst, wie gut die Troubletones eigentlich sind. Finn entschuldigt sich später bei Brittany, Mercedes und Santana und gibt ihnen gegenüber auch zu wie gut er eigentlich ihre Performance fand. Später kommt auch Rory vorbei und Brittany erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht mehr an Kobolde glaubt und geht. Santana bleibt noch zurück und sagt Rory, dass er am besten jetzt für immer verschwinden soll. thumb|Sue versucht die Hudson-Hummels einzuschüchternDie Hudson-Hummel Familie sitzt im Breadstix und redet über Burts Kongresswahl und darüber, dass sie vielleicht dann nach Washington ziehen müssten, was aber kein Problem wäre - Kurt will sowieso in New York aufs College und Finn könnte Burts Werkstaat übernehmen. Sue stößt plötzlich dazu und stellt auf den Tisch ein recht großes Gericht und hofft mit ihrer Rede Burt einzuschüchtern und dazu zu nötigen die Portion zu essen. thumb|left|Rory bewirbt sich für die New DirectionsFinn beobachtet in der Schule wie Rory von Hockeyspielern tyrannisiert wird und fordert diese auf, damit aufzuhören, erst lachen diese nur, ob er damit zu Will gehen wird, aber als Finn erwähnt, dass er zu Coach Beiste gehen wird, hören sie sofort auf. Darauf nimmt er Rory mit zu den nächsten Proben der New Directions, wo Rory den Song Take Care Of Yourself singt, den er seiner Familie widmet. Am Ende des Songs ist zu sehen, wie Puck und Shelby sich geküsst haben. Verwendete Musik *'Bein' Green' aus Die Muppets, gesungen von Rory Flanagan *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' von Katy Perry, gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit New Directions *'Waiting For A Girl Like You' von Foreigner (Near Unpluggend-Version), gesungen von Noah Puckerman *'Candyman' von Christina Aguilera, gesungen von The Troubletones *'Take Care Of Yourself' von Teddy Thompson, gesungen von Rory Flanagan Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Sugar, Sugar' von The Archies, gesungen von Sugar Motta mit The Troubletones Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'Rock Anthony' als Rick Nelson *'Peter Spruyt' als Mr. Danforth *'Talula' als Beth Corcoran *'Jack Harding' als Mr. Baroody *'Kristopher Logan' als Mr. Shor *'Suraj Partha '''als Pony *'Claudia Choi''' als Make-Up Frau *'Sonya Eddy' als wütende Mutter *'Joe Davis Massigill' als Sportler #1 *'Suzy Sincock' als Mrs. Denny-Brown *'Tava Smiley' als Mrs. Figler Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jayma Mays '''als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 7.47 Mio. Zuschauer. *Der Song am Ende der Vorschau der Folge, obwohl er ursprünglich als eigener Song gedacht war, ist tatsächlich ''3000 Light Years von Mica Javier. *Das ist die Debütepisode von Damian McGinty, einem der The Glee Project-Gewinner. *Blaine singt zusammen mit Artie Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). Ihre Darsteller, Darren Criss und Kevin McHale, traten im Originalvideo auf. *Das ist die erste Folge, die von keinem der Glee Schöpfer, Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan oder Brad Falchuk geschrieben wurde. Fehler *Als sich Mercedes mit Santana unterhält, und meint, um sie davon zu überzeugen, den Troubletones beizutreten, dass ihr einziges Solo bei den New Directions Valerie war, erwidert Santana darauf nur, dass sie auch Science Fiction/Double Feature (als die Lippen) hatte. Songbird erwähnt sie nicht, aber es scheint klar zu sein, dass der Grund dafür der ist, weil sie, als sie den Song sang, mit Brittany und Brad, der sie am Klavier begleitete, allein im Chorraum war und es kein Solo war, das ihr gegeben wurde oder sie vorm Glee Club gesungen hat. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3